1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, and more particularly, to the improvement of data line drive apparatuses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art LCD module is constructed by an LCD panel having data lines, gate lines and liquid crystal cells each connected to one of the data lines and one of the gate lines, a plurality of data line drive apparatuses provided at an edge of the LCD panel and connected by a cascade connection to each other for driving the data lines, and a plurality of gate line drive apparatuses provided at another edge of the LCD panel and connected by a cascade connection to each other. In this case, in view of power consumption, use is made of a dot inversion method rather than a frame inversion method.
Also, each of the data line drive apparatuses is formed by a plurality of voltage followers, a plurality of output pads each connected to one of the data lines, a plurality of first switches each connected between one of the voltage followers and one of the output pads, and a plurality of second switches each connected between two of the output pads.
The first and second switches are turned OFF and ON, respectively, by a first state of a strobe signal, and the first and second switches are turned ON, and OFF, respectively, by a second state of the strobe signal. Thus, the charges are neutralized among the data lines to salvage the charges, which further decreases the power consumption. This will be explained in detail later.
In the above-described prior art LCD module, however, since the neutralization of charges among the data lines is not carried out between the data line drive apparatuses, rib-like patterns are generated in the LCD panel in correspondence with the boundaries between the data line drive apparatuses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an LCD module capable of avoiding the generation of rib-like patterns.
According to the present invention, in an LCD module including an LCD panel having data lines, gate lines and liquid crystal cells each connected to one of the data lines and one of the gate lines, and a plurality of data line drive apparatuses, provided at an edge of the LCD panel and connected by a cascade connection to each other, for driving the data lines, each of the data line drive apparatuses is formed by a plurality of voltage followers, a plurality of output pads each connected to one of the data lines, a plurality of first switches each connected between one of the voltage followers and one of the output pads, a plurality of second switches each connected between two of the output pads, first and second charge neutralization pads connected to a most-upstream one and a most-downstream one, respectively, of the output pads, and a third switch connected between one of the first and second charge neutralization pads and the most-upstream or most-downstream one of the output pads. The first, second and third switches are turned OFF, ON and ON, respectively, by a first state of a strobe signal, and the first, second and third switches are turned ON, OFF and OFF, respectively, by a second state of the strobe signal. The first charge neutralization pads of one of the data line drive apparatuses is electrically connected to the second charge neutralization pad of another of the data line drive apparatuses upstream of the one of the data line drive apparatuses, and the second charge neutralization pad of one of the data line drive apparatuses is electrically connected to the second charge neutralization pad of another of the data line drive apparatuses downstream of the one of the data line drive apparatuses.
Also, in an LCD module including an LCD panel having data lines, gate lines and liquid crystal cells each connected to one of the data lines and one of the gate lines, and a plurality of data line drive apparatuses, provided at an edge of the LCD panel and connected by a cascade connection to each other, for driving the data lines, each of the data line drive apparatuses is formed by a plurality of voltage followers, a plurality of output pads each connected to one of the data lines, a plurality of first switches each connected between one of the voltage followers and one of the output pads, first and second charge neutralization pads, a common line connected between the first and second neutralization pad, and a plurality of second switches each connected between the common line and one of the output pads. The first and second switches are turned OFF and ON, respectively, by a first state of a strobe signal, and the first and second switches are turned ON and OFF, respectively, by a second state of the strobe signal. The first charge neutralization pad of one of the data line drive apparatuses is electrically connected to the second charge neutralization pad of another of said data line drive apparatuses upstream of the one of the data line drive apparatuses, and the second charge neutralization pad of one of the data line drive apparatuses is electrically connected to the second charge neutralization pad of another of the data line drive apparatuses downstream of the one of the data line drive apparatuses.